


Time

by lakrids404



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakrids404/pseuds/lakrids404





	Time

Illyria is watching the apple tree grow

slow?

She has been not quite dead for such a very long

Time

To just observe entropy get defeated, even if it is purely a local phenomenon, it is

nice?

It feels right to just sit, and remember the time that there were are and will

be

She stands up and the small mistletoe that had grown around her body breaks, so fragile

life

She pets absent-minded the dragon on its head

here

Takes a bite of an apple

bitter

She wonders what Wesley would want to do

now

Maybe, will she ask him?

Time


End file.
